You Found Me
by dancergirl8295
Summary: Massie gets pregnant with Derrick's child right before her senior year. She runs away to Boston without telling anyone about the baby. Sixteen years later, Julia Block sneaks off to find out who her dad really is. RE-WRITTEN STORY!
1. A day with the Harringtons

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**Massie**

Seventeen-year-old Massie Block slipped on her white cardigan and headed out of her bedroom. She was off to her boyfriend's house for the rest of the evening because her mother was having a shopping trip with her friends again.

She didn't like being alone and with her mom's extra work hours and shopping sprees with her friends it seemed like she was always alone. So instead of waiting for her mom to come home for dinner she just always went to Derricks. His family welcomed her with open arms. It felt like a second home there.

"Massie, I'm heading out now." She heard her mom say from the front door. She thought she had left already.

Massie walked down the steps to the front door. "I'm just going to Derrick's again."

"Have fun," Her mom opened the door with a smile. "We will have some mother-daughter bonding time this week. We need some time to catch up."

"Okay, mom." Massie said, but she knew her mom was lying. Her mother has promised that they would spend some time together for the last ten years. It has never happened. There is always a work meeting or a shopping spree that comes up.

Massie hopped in the front seat of her and blasted the radio. She didn't like thinking about the little time she spends with her mother. There wasn't anything she could do if her mother wanted a little alone time.

When she stopped at a red light, she looked over at an empty parking lot. There was a young teenage daughter and her father learning how to drive. The father was panicking and the daughter looked like she wanted to drive faster than ten miles an hour.

Massie remembered when Derrick and his dad took her driving for the first time. Derrick's dad said that girls were either really good at driving or really bad and Massie just happened to be really bad. Derrick said that there was no way she was ever going to drive and that she was a lost cause, but his dad never gave up on her. Eight months later, she was driving like a pro and laughing in Derrick's face.

_Honk!_

The impatient car behind her honked his horn. The light was green and Massie waited a few more seconds to move just to make the man even more upset. It must have worked because he flipped up his middle finger when he passed her.

Massie turned down Derrick's street and into the driveway. Taking her keys out of the ignition, she saw Sammy, Derrick's younger sister, sitting on the porch. She was wearing a blue sundress and her golden blonde hair was waved. She must have her big date with Harris Fisher today.

"Who's the lucky boy?" Massie said as she walked up to the porch.

"Harris Fisher." Sammy smiled.

"I'm impressed."

"I know, we've been texting all week and know were going out to dinner." Sammy couldn't contain the excitement in her voice. She has had a crush on Harris for the longest time.

"Have fun and be careful." Massie opened the front door. "Don't get yourself pregnant."

"I'll try." Sammy joked.

As soon as Massie walked inside, she smelled the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven. Daniel Harrington was sitting on the couch watching TV while Stacey Harrington cooked dinner in the kitchen. They were your perfect, average, household.

"Derrick's soccer practice is running late today." Daniel said when Massie walked in the living room.

"Isn't it always." Massie playfully rolled her eyes and kept walking into the kitchen. Stacey was preparing a salad for dinner.

"I told Derrick that you were coming not to be late." Stacey shook her head. "When will he listen?"

"Probably never," Massie joked. Stacey laughed and checked the oven to make sure the chicken wasn't burning.

"Was Sammy still waiting outside?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah," Massie began chopping up carrots for the salad. "She seemed really excited."

"Daniel isn't too happy about her going out with a boy with such a reputation." Stacey referred to Harris's heartbreak reputation. He breaks every girl's heart, but they all still love him.

"He does have quite a reputation." Massie agreed.

"What's for dinner?" Derrick walked into the kitchen. He smelled like outdoors and sweat.

"Nothing for anyone who is late for the third time this week." Stacey smiled at her son.

"Sorry mom," Derrick laughed.

"Hey babe." Derrick leaned into to kiss Massie hello but she pushed him away.

"You need a shower." Massie smiled. "You smell like outside."

"I smell like a day's worth of hard work." Derrick wrapped his sweaty arm around Massie's shoulders.

"Gross." Massie flung a chopped carrot at Derrick's face.

"Derrick go shower up for dinner." Stacey laughed at the young couple.

"Alright, I'm going." Derrick said grabbing his gym bag and heading out of the kitchen.

**XoXoX**

After dinner, Massie and Derrick cuddled on the living room couch. Stomachs full and hands intertwined. Everything was perfect.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" Massie asked.

Derrick's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and his parents were going away the weekend so he was having a huge party. The whole senior class was invited, including some of the younger boys on the soccer team. Although Derrick's parents thought, he was only having a small gathering. They should know him better.

"Yes, it's going to be the perfect way to end the summer and start our senior year." Derrick kissed the top of Massie's head.

"I can't believe we are already seniors." Massie smiled. "So, how long have we been dating?"

"Three years today." Derrick proudly smiled.

"Correct." Massie clapped.

The date of their anniversary didn't mean anything to them. They didn't celebrate with a fancy dinner, shares presents, or yell if Derrick forgot the day. They celebrated it with a normal day.

It seemed strange to celebrate a day that two people got together if they were not even married yet. An anniversary is for married couples that are celebrating the day that they started their lives together. It was never meant for a couple of high school teenagers that still live with their parents.

"I love you." Derrick kissed her lips.

"I love you too."

They started kissing on the couch but pulled away when they heard the front door slam. Sammy ran upstairs without a word but you could hear sniffles and tears. Derrick and Massie both looked at each other and Stacey walked in the living room.

"What happened?" Derrick finally asked. He had no idea Sammy had a date with Harris today. Sammy always made sure Derrick had no idea what went on in her dating life.

"I tried to warn her about this." Stacey sighed.

"Warn her about what?" Derrick was losing his temper.

He was very protective of his younger sister and never wanted her to date anyone. If he found out it was because of Harris Fisher then he would have been already in his car on his way to go give Harris a visit.

On Sammy's first date with Landon Crane, Derrick was a mess. He warned Landon at school that Sammy was his sister and if anything happened to her then he would pay. When Landon picked her up, Derrick was waiting on the porch and when he dropped her off, Derrick was still waiting on the porch. Sammy didn't get her goodnight kiss and started yelling at Derrick. They started fighting and Sammy ended up crying in her room. Massie went upstairs to talk to her and she said that the date was no fun because Landon was a nervous wreck the entire time. Ever since that date, all the boys were always nervous about asking out Sammy. Nobody ever wanted to piss off Derrick Harrington.

"I will go talk to her." Massie volunteered. Stacey nodded at her but Derrick wouldn't let go of her hand.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

Massie shook her head. "It's a girl problem."

Derrick let go of her hand as soon as she said that. He didn't like to know anything about girls and their problems. Periods, cramps, and everything grossed him out. Massie knew if she said "girl problem", then Derrick would back off.

"Just go." He ran his fingers through his hair. His face was red like he was embarrassed. Massie tried not to laugh at him.

Massie ran up the stairs into Sammy's bedroom. She found Sammy lying in her bed with her face in her pillow. She could still hear the muffled sobs in the pillow. Massie knew that this was a Harris Fisher heartbreak cry. She has heard it before from her best friend, Alicia Rivera.

"Are you okay?" Massie whispered.

Sammy looked up with mascara tracks stained on her cheeks and red eyes. "No."

"What happened on the date?" Massie sat down next to her on the bed.

Sammy tried to calm herself down with slow breaths. It sounded like she had been crying for a while. Had she cried while she was in the car with Harris?

"I'm so stupid." More tears poured over Sammy's blood shot eyes. "He didn't even show up."

Massie wrapped her arms around Sammy while she cried. Massie knew how excited she was for this date. She had called Massie right when Harris first texted her and called her again when Harris asked her out a couple days later. She has had a crush for a whole year while he dated Massie's best friend, Alicia Rivera.

Massie didn't understand why Alicia and Sammy both liked him because he always cheated on Alicia. He would lie, cheat, yell at Alicia but she loved him with all her heart. Massie told Sammy about what he was doing to Alicia but Sammy still loved him. It was one of situations that she would never understand.

"I waited outside for over three hours." Sammy laid her head on Massie's shoulder and tried to stop crying. "He didn't even call or anything."

"It's okay." Massie tried to comfort her.

"I got ditched." Sammy wiped her eyes.

"You got ditched by a total jackass." Massie said and Sammy laughed because Massie never cursed. "It's his loss as far as I see."

"Your right." Sammy smiled. "What was a crying over?"

Massie laughed and hugged Sammy. She was glad that Sammy wasn't as dramatic as Alicia. Sammy got over things much quicker than Alicia did.

It has been three months since Alicia's break-up with Harris and sometimes during their sleepovers, Alicia cries about Harris. Of course, they did date for eight whole months. She was Harris's longest girlfriend. It was an on and off relationship because of all of his cheating but eight months was the total.

Derrick knocked on the door and cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable standing at the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were fixed on Sammy's fluffy, pink carpet.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay." Derrick mumbled.

Sammy scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Massie with confusion. Massie pointed over towards the box of Tampons on her dresser. Sammy covered her mouth so she didn't laugh. She knew about Derrick's phobia and would always tease him.

"Everything is fine, Derrick." Sammy smiled. "Thanks for everything Massie."

"Don't mention it." Massie said getting up from the bed. She grabbed Derrick's hand as she walked out of the room.

Derrick sat down on the steps and motioned for Massie to join him. Massie sat down on the brown, carpeted step next to him. They sat in silence. All you could hear was the quiet singing of Taylor Swift from Sammy's room and Derrick's parents talking about the weather this weekend for their vacation.

Massie sat their thinking about what had happened to Sammy. She couldn't help but think that Harris didn't show up because he was afraid of Derrick. Many people were afraid but she couldn't picture Harris being afraid. He was an entire year older than Derrick and Harris considered himself to be a tough guy.

"You know, Derrick." Massie started but wasn't sure if she should continue. He looked over at her with his puppy dog brown eyes and waited for her to continue. "Sammy is in eleventh grade now and were seniors so I think it's time that you back off a little."

"What do you mean?" Derrick said a little harshly.

"Guys are a little intimated by you and it makes them not want to be around Sammy. There all afraid that you will kill them." Massie explained.

"I will kill them." Derrick answered.

"Well, Derrick she just wants to be a teenager and go out on dates. If you don't let her date around now then when you're gone she is going to crazy with all of the boys."

Derrick didn't say anything. He must be realizing that she was right and trying to come up with something.

He sighed, obviously coming up with nothing. "You have a point."

"Yeah I know." Massie nudged his shoulder. "But you're a great big brother."

Massie kissed Derrick's pouting lips and smiled. She knew that one of the things Derrick hated most was being wrong. Massie loved the moments when Derrick would admit that he is wrong about something. They didn't come around very often.

"Mass," Derrick laughed softly.

"What?"

"If we ever get married and have a daughter." Derrick smiled. "She is never, ever dating!"

"Only if we approve of him first." Massie giggled.

Derrick wrapped his arm around Massie's shoulders and Massie rested her head on his shoulder. There was no doubt in Massie's mind that she wasn't completely and totally in love with this guy.

"Derrick?"

"Yeah?"

"If we ever did have a daughter, what would you want to name her?" Massie asked. She always liked talking about the future with Derrick.

"Mildred." Derrick joked.

"I'm serious." Massie laughed. "I think Juliette would be pretty."

"No that's too shake sphere." Derrick shook his head in disgust. He had almost failed English last year. "I think…Julia would be perfect."

"That sounds perfect." Massie said. She began daydreaming of Derrick and her with a family. It was something she dreamed about a lot. They would have the perfect life and everything would go perfectly right.

**Author's note-**

So**, I re-did this entire story with a different plot kind of. **

**I hope all of you like it better than the other version because I worked hard on it. **

**Review! :)**

**Thanks! **


	2. Derrick

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique. **

**Massie**

Massie finished curling the last piece of her hair and knew that she was going to look amazing for Derrick's party today.

She walked over to her full-length mirror to examine herself. Her short, purple dress was wrinkle free, her hair was in perfect spiral curls, and her make-up was done perfectly. No one was here to tell her but she knew that she was a perfect ten.

Once she was done admiring herself in the mirror, she began packing her over-night bag for Derrick's house. Since Derrick's parents were away for the weekend, Massie was staying the night at Derricks. It was her first sleepover with Derrick without his parents being there with them. Not even Sammy was going to be there.

"Can I come in?" Massie's mother stood at the doorway with packed bags and suitcases. She was leaving on a "work trip" again this week.

"Yes, I'm staying over at Alicia's tonight." Massie didn't look over at her mother. She was good at lying but she didn't always like too.

"That's okay, I'm heading out to California." Massie's mom didn't look at Massie when she talked either. Could her mother be lying to her? Massie and her mom didn't have the best relationship, but has it really come to lying to each other.

"Have fun." Massie stuffed more clothes in her bag.

"It's a work trip, honey." Massie's mom tried to force a laugh. "I don't think it's supposed to be fun."

Massie's mom had a work trip every six months exactly. It was a little strange, but Massie didn't bother confronting her mother about it. It wasn't worth all of the awkward silences.

"Okay, bye." Massie threw her bag over her shoulder. She was already an hour late for the party.

"I will be back in a week." Massie's mom stood there for a moment.

There was an awkward silence and Massie knew this was the moment that they would hug goodbye. Instead of hugging, Kendra smiled slightly and left the room.

What happened to her family?

**XoXoX**

"Mass, you're finally here!" Alicia said right when Massie walked through the door. She could barely hear her over the blaring music.

Alicia looked perfect in her red strapless shirt and jean shorts. She had the perfect amount of jewelry on and her long black hair was straightened. Alicia always had a way of coming off sexy and very classy at the same time. It was a hard thing to do but Alicia did it very well.

"Follow me." Massie started walking up the stairs. She had to drop off her bag in Derrick's room. "Remember that you're covering for me tonight."

"Yeah about that…"Alicia started.

"What?" Massie opened the door to Derrick's room.

"I'm staying over at Harris's house after the party so I told my mom I was staying with you." Alicia explained. "It's not like they call each other so were good."

"Wait, I thought you and Harris were done." Massie asked. She instantly thought of Sammy.

"I know, but yesterday he came over and told me that he can't picture himself dating a different girl." Alicia mumbled. She knew that Massie didn't like Harris at all.

Massie stood there in silence. She kept thinking about if she should tell Sammy or not. Alicia and Sammy were both like the sisters that she never had. She couldn't have them fighting over a jerk like Harris Fisher. She certainly couldn't choose sides.

"Alright, I called him." Alicia admitted. "I just missed him so much."

"That's where he was." Massie said to herself.

"What?"

"He had a date with Sammy, but he ditched her." Massie paused for a moment. Everything was starting to make sense. "He ditched her to go and see you."

Alicia bit down on her bottom lip. "I didn't know."

"You know every move Harris makes!" Massie could sense that she was being lied to again and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "You told him to ditch her."

"I didn't tell him too." Alicia said in a high-pitched voice.

"Do you know how upset she was?" Massie looked straight into Alicia dark, brown eyes. "She waited outside for three hours."

"I cried myself to sleep for three whole weeks because of him." Alicia spat back.

"This isn't a pity competition." Massie threw her bag on Derrick's bed. Derrick's short temper was starting to rub off on her.

"Yeah and if it was, you and your perfect life would lose." Alicia started yelling.

"You think my life is perfect." Massie whispered, almost laughing at her. "You have no idea."

"Your perfect family, perfect boyfriend, everyone loves you at school." Alicia laughed. "Such a terrible life."

"I can't believe I thought we were best friends." Massie ran her fingers through her spiral curls. Alicia knew nothing about her.

Massie's life was anything but perfect. It just seemed perfect to everyone at school because that's the way Massie made it seem. She wanted people to think that she had a great life with a perfect boyfriend, tons of friends and a perfect family. She did not want anyone to see any mistakes, only perfection.

"I don't think we ever were." Alicia ripped off her bracelet from her wrist and left the room.

A few tears escaped Massie's eyes when Alicia left. She bent down to pick up the bracelet that Alicia threw on the ground. It was their friendship bracelet that they gave each other in sixth grade. It was supposed to symbolize a never-ending friendship.

Massie wiped the tears from her eyes and placed Alicia's bracelet in her bag. She couldn't cry on Derrick's birthday. There was no reason to cry anyway because Alicia would call and apologize the next morning. Everything would be okay.

Massie started to walk down the steps and the loud music filled her ears. She looked around the rooms and tired to find Derrick. She saw Dylan Marvil drunk and dancing on the table while the boys cheered her on. Her ex-boyfriend Chris Polvert stood across the room staring at her. He wasn't talking to anyone so Massie decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, Chris." Massie was one of the few people who called him by his first name. Everyone else called him Polvert.

"Hi Massie, I haven't seen you since Dylan's pool party." Chris said then took a drink of his beer.

Last week was Dylan's pool party and during the party, Chris and Dylan broke up, but no one really knew why. Not even Alicia and she knew everything that happened in Westchester.

"Yeah, I know." Massie really didn't know what to say. He looked heartbroken. Maybe talking to him wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Sometimes people break up with each other for the stupidest reasons." Chris took another drink of beer. He was going to get as drunk as Dylan.

"If it's a stupid reason then why don't you just make-up." Massie asked.

"It's not that easy." Chris took another glance at Dylan who was now making out with Josh Hotz. He looked away quickly. "One stupid reason causes a stupid mistake and then that stupid mistake causes everything to fall apart."

"Wow." Massie was impressed. Class clown Chris was actually very insightful when he was drunk.

"Don't ever do something for a stupid reason." Chris stared at Dylan. "You might not think it's stupid but it is."

"I will remember that."

Chris didn't say anything after that. He just continued staring at his ex-girlfriend and drinking his beer. Chris used to be the funniest kid in class. The kid was always smiling and laughing. Massie never thought that she could see him sad, especially at one of his best friend's birthday party.

Massie began greeting everyone at the party and searching for Derrick as she walked through the huge masses of people. There was no way that Derrick could fit any more people in this house. It was completely insane.

It looked like everyone person in their class was here. Plus the entire soccer team and some of the people who graduated were here too. Some were drunk and some were completely sober. She hoped that Derrick wasn't drinking if she was going to spend the night with him.

She finally found Derrick standing with a bunch of guys from the soccer team. He was one of the only people not holding a beer in their hands. Well, besides Cam Fisher but that wasn't a big surprise. He wasn't going to drink until he turned twenty-one and maybe not even then.

"It's about time you showed up." Derrick walked over to Massie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're lucky I showed up at all." Massie smiled, jokingly.

"Did you put your stuff in my room?" Derrick whispered in her ear. His minty breath tickled her ear.

"Done."

Derrick bent down and kissed Massie's glossed lips. He grabbed her hand and they started walking around the party talking to everyone and dancing. Massie soon forgot about her mother and her fight with Alicia. Derrick made all her problems go away.

Around two in the morning, the party finally started to wind down. The teens started leaving and everyone complimented Derrick on another awesome party. After another hour, everyone was gone. The house was completely trashed, but the trash symbolized a great party.

"Should we start cleaning?" Massie looked around the house.

"Let's just wait until tomorrow." Derrick groaned. He hated cleaning more than anything.

"Fine," Massie sighed. She hated leaving a mess just sitting there.

Derrick and Massie were two different people but somehow they clicked. It must be true, opposites do attract.

"So, you never gave me my birthday present." Derrick lifted Massie up and sat her down on the kitchen counter.

"You want your present now?" Massie smiled slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yes," Derrick was inches away from her face.

"Follow me." Massie hopped off the counter and headed upstairs. She swayed her hips back and forth seductively. Derrick quickly followed her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

They reached Derrick's room and Massie closed the door. She pushed Derrick down on his bed and he smiled. He knew what was coming next.

Massie ripped off her dress to revel her black lace bra and matching thong.

"Happy Birthday Derrick."

**Author's note-**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! :)**


	3. The future

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique. **

**Massie**

_Positive. _

This could not be happening. Not on her senior year of high school, this was when everything great happened. She was already nominated for homecoming queen, elected president of student council and made captain of the dance team (take that Alicia). She had to pick out a dress for homecoming night and make a president speech over the loudspeaker next week and come up with routines for the next dance competition and not to mention let the whole school think she lived a flawless life. There was _no way _that a child would fit into this lifestyle.

A part of her wanted to sit on the porcelain toilet and cry. She should have known better than to let this happen. Her mother had her when she was only a junior in high school. That should have been a warning itself.

That's the reason why her father left. He left because they had a child too soon and they got married to soon. Apparently, it all happened too fast for him so he felt like he needed to leave, eight years later. After their family had finally settled down, he decides to leave.

Massie remembers sitting on the top of the steps listening to her parents fight. Sometimes she would cry and sometimes she wouldn't. There were times when she couldn't listen anymore and ran back to her room. It was always the same fight every night. A fight about the mistake they made in high school.

Even though, Massie's dad talked about how Massie was a mistake, he was still a semi-good father and she still loved him. He would take her to the playground and when Massie was scared, he would sit on the edge of her bed until the monsters went away.

One day when Massie sat on the top of the steps, she heard her dad talk about leaving. It was something he never said before during a fight. It sounded like he meant it too.

"I wanted to do so many things before I had a child." Massie heard her father say. "I wanted to travel around the world or made my own successful business. I wanted to be anything but a father in high school."

Tears poured over her amber eyes as her dad spoke. Feeling unwanted was one of the most awful feelings in the world. It was one of those feelings that you would never wish on anyone. Not even your worst enemy.

"Then just leave." Massie's mom yelled. She finally had lost it. "I'm tired of fighting so if you wanna leave, there's the door!"

She could only hear whispering and then her father's footsteps coming towards the steps. She hurried up and ran to her room without making a sound. Grabbing her stuffed elephant, she leaned against the door and listened. She could hear drawers opening and closing in her parent's room. Massie sobbed into her stuffed elephant.

When she heard footsteps walking down the stairs, she tiptoed out of her bedroom. From the top of the steps, she could see her father standing by the door with suitcases by his feet. He tried to talk to her mom, but she pushed him away and told him to get out. So, without another word, he left out the door.

Massie quickly ran down the steps and out the door, dragging her stuffed elephant by its ear. "Daddy, please don't leave."

Her father continued to put his suitcases in his car. He didn't even look at her until he was in sitting in his car. Winding down his window, he smiled at her. "I have to go, but don't worry because I will come back."

For some reason, Massie just wasn't buying it. The fight, the suitcases, the fake smile on her dad's face, it just didn't look good. There was no way that her dad was coming back. Massie knew that.

"Let me come with you." Tears started pouring down her rosy cheeks. She tugged on the door handle, but it was locked. It was as if her father was doing everything to shut her out. This made the tears come faster.

"You can't, sweetheart." Her dad tucked her brown curls behind her newly pierced ear. He kissed her cheek then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Massie sobbed. She continued to cry when her dad started the car. It was like he didn't even care that his only daughter wanted him to stay and wanted him to hold her until the tears stopped. It was as if he didn't care at all.

Massie knocked on the glass of the car window. "Please daddy, please." He continued to back out of the driveway. "Don't leave me here, please."

When he started down the street, Massie ran after him. She chased the car down the street. He never stopped though and soon Massie couldn't run anymore. Her mother came and picked her up. She cried herself to sleep that night.

It seemed as though the memory of her father leaving would haunt her forever. She remembers crying herself to sleep for weeks because her dad wasn't there to sit on the edge of her bed to say goodnight. She used go to the mailbox first thing every morning to check for a letter and wait by the phone at night, just hoping to hear her dad's voice. After awhile she stopped waiting for him because she knew he was never going to come.

When her dad left, it felt like her mom left too. They didn't really talk and she seemed to spend all her time at work. She took business trips often and always seemed to have an excuse to leave the house.

Now the same exact thing was going to happen to her. Derrick and her would stay together only for the child and live unhappily, until Derrick can't take it anymore and leaves. She couldn't let that happen. She wasn't putting her child through that.

**XoXoX**

Massie sat at the dining room table listening to her phone vibrate on the table. Derrick hasn't stopped calling her all day and there was no possible way that she could talk to him. The first person she needed to talk to was her mother.

Thinking about everything, only made tears swell up in her eyes. She didn't want the entire senior class knowing her as "the pregnant girl". She didn't want to miss all the parties and soccer games on Friday nights because she had to stay home with the baby. She didn't want people staring at her in the halls because her stomach was so huge she couldn't even fit through doors.

Although the thing that upset her most was that she already thinks this child is a mistake. She knows what it's like to be unwanted and she always told herself she would never make her child feel that way. She promised herself that she would always love the child and never let it feel unwanted.

She heard the front door open and without even thinking, Massie ran to the door. She couldn't hold make the tears as she ran straight into her mother's unexpected arms. This was the closest they have been since her dad left and that made Massie cry harder.

"It's okay." Her mom sniffled and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay."

"Mom I did something terrible and I don't know what to do." Massie cried into her mom's chest. More and more tears were pouring out of her amber eyes.

"I know." Her mom squeezed her tighter.

"What?" Massie looked up at her mom in confusion.

"You left the test in the trashcan."

"I'm so sorry."

Massie's mom took her in her arms again and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch and Massie sobbed. Her mother didn't scream and yell as Massie expected. All she did was rub her back and told her everything was going to be all right.

**XoXoX**

The next morning, she found herself on Derrick's front porch.

After a long talk with her mother, her mom told her that she had to tell Derrick. Even if he decided not to be a part of raising the child, he has a right to know. After all, it is his baby too.

"Sorry I took so long." Derrick came out on the porch. He took a seat on a lawn chair that was placed on the porch. He motioned Massie to join him.

"It's fine." Massie took the seat across from him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Derrick stared at the ground. Massie had left him a voicemail the night before and said that she needed to speak to him about something.

"The future." Massie looked right at him while she spoke. "What do you see?"

Derrick exhaled heavily. "I see us graduating together, going to college together, and traveling the world together."

Massie stayed silent.

Derrick took her hands and his then said, "I see us together."

"What about kids?" Massie said, noticing that wasn't on their list in the future.

"Kids would be all right in the far future." Derrick laughed nervously.

"How far?"

"First I want to go to college and become successful in my career then travel to different places. I wanna live a little before I settle down and start a family." Derrick answered truthfully.

Massie heard those words before. _I wanted to travel around the world or made my own successful business. I wanted to be anything but a father in high school._

"I can't do this." Massie stood up from her seat.

Images of her father leaving ran through her head. Her chasing her dad down the road, knowing he wasn't going to stop. She wasn't going through that again and she wasn't putting her child through that.

"What do you mean?" Derrick grabbed her arm so she didn't run.

"I should've known." Tears rolled over Massie's eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I have to leave, Derrick." Massie started towards the car. She pulled up her hood to cover from the pouring rain.

"Massie!" Derrick shouted over the pounding rain. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here." Massie stopped but didn't turn around to face him. She stood in front of the car door but didn't open it.

"Why?" Derrick took steps closer to her.

"I can't see you anymore."

A silence grew and all you could hear was the rain. After a few minutes, Massie thought Derrick had left. She opened the car door but stopped when she heard Derricks voice.

"What do you see?" Derrick said, ignoring her statement. His voice grew louder and louder. "What do you see in the future?"

Massie cried harder because she knew what she saw in the future. She saw Derrick. She always has saw Derrick.

"Massie, tell me."

"I don't see you." Massie turned around and shouted at him.

She hurriedly got into her car and started her engine. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. She pulled out and didn't look back. It was for the best. At least that's what she told herself.

**Authors note-**

**I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in awhile. **

**I am going to try and update at least every week but it's hard because of school. **

**I hope everyone will still read and review :)**

**Also, I am almost finished with chapter nine of the Lyons Family so that will be posted either Saturday or Sunday! **


	4. Homcoming

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique.**

**Derrick**

She was gone. In only two days, Massie Block was gone. She didn't come to school on Wednesday or Thursday, and by Friday when Derrick stopped by her house she was gone. Packed up and a "For sale" sign stood in front of her house.

Derrick should have known that she didn't mess around. When Massie said she was leaving, she meant it. He should have stopped by her house the day after their fight to fix things. Not that he knew what to fix. He didn't even know what he did wrong.

Today was homecoming and Sammy had convinced him to go. She said that Massie would never miss homecoming, especially since she was almost guaranteed the crown. Derrick tried to tell her about the sign in front of her house but she did not listen. She continued fixing his tie.

"Don't worry, Massie will be there, and you two will dance and be back together in no time." Sammy finished tying his tie and smiled.

"I don't think your right." Derrick answered.

He sat down on his bed with his head between his hands. Knowing Massie was gone and didn't ever want to see him, let alone tell him where she was going, was killing him. He spent how many nights laying awake, trying to think of anything he could have done to upset her. Did he do something wrong at the party? Did he say something completely rude to her? Did he offend her in any way? He couldn't think of anything, he was completely distraught.

"Did you try calling her?" Sammy questioned.

Derrick rolled his eyes. Of course, he tried calling her. "Her phone is disconnected."

"I can't believe it." Sammy said in utter disbelief.

_Knock, Knock._

"Come in." Derrick said.

The door opened slowly and Derrick's moms head peaked through the door. Once she saw Derrick was already in his suit and tie, she opened the door the whole way. A smile slowly appeared on her lips when she saw both of her kids all dressed up and ready.

"You two look absolutely wonderful." Stacey Harrington gushed. She took a few steps in the room to get a better look. "When will Massie be here?"

Derrick sighed. "Mom I told you we had a fight."

He didn't tell his mom the entire story. All he told her was that Massie was mad at him for something and wasn't answering any of his phone calls or answering him at school. He didn't tell her about the "For Sale" sign or the discounted phone. He didn't want his mom too involved in his relationship, and his mom loved Massie. She would be heartbroken if he told her that she was gone.

"I can't believe you two haven't made up yet." Stacey laughed. She didn't really understand the seriousness of this fight. She thought it was just a stupid teenage fight about jealousy or a disagreement. "I swear this is the longest you two have gone without speaking."

"I know." Derrick responded.

"I told him that Massie will defiantly be there for the homecoming." Sammy said, fluffing her curly hair. She has been trying to fix it all night because she didn't know how to use the curling iron so it didn't turn out that well. Massie was supposed to come over and fix her hair, but she's gone.

"Oh, she would never miss that. It's what she has been waiting for all throughout high school." Stacey agreed.

"I know." Sammy nodded.

Derrick wanted to believe them, he really did. However, there was something in his gut that told him it was over. Something told him that he lost his chance and should have chased after her sooner. She wasn't coming back home. She wasn't going to come back into his arms. Who knows if she would return and who knows why she left. Although Derrick believed that one day, all the answers would come knocking on his door.

**XoXoX**

**Massie**

Today was homecoming. A night she dreamed about a million times. Dancing all night with Derrick and her friends then making small talk with everyone to insure the crown. Then at the end of the night, everyone would gather around for the crowning of the king and queen. There would be a drum roll then her name would be called and the crowd of students would cheer. The crown would fit perfectly on her head and she would make a speech about how surprised and honored she was to be their queen. Soon after the crowd stopped cheering her name, Derrick would be crowned king and they would be a golden couple. Even better than a golden couple, they would be Westchester royalty.

Of course, that's never going to happen. It's one of the many dreams that is going out the window.

Her and her mom moved to Boston. Massie got her own apartment in the city and her mother moved in with an old friend. She didn't mind her mom not living with her. She didn't need her around all the time and having her fifteen minutes away was more than enough help.

"Is this all Miss Block?" The moving guy sat the last box in her bedroom. He used his sleeve to wipe up the sweat on his forehead. Gross.

"Yes, thank you."

Massie began unpacking. She started unpacking the things for her room. She opened suitcases and boxes filled with her clothes and shoes. She was thankful that her mom had gotten her a walk-in closet.

It was hard for her to unpack her clothes and not think of home. Alicia's low cut V-neck shirt that she borrowed from her the day she and Landon Crane broke up and she wanted to get back out in the dating world. Derrick's old soccer sweatshirt. She wore it when she missed him and needed to feel that he was still with her.

He gave it to her the night they fought on the soccer field. Derrick decided that he was leaving for the entire summer at soccer camp instead of going to the Hamptons with her for the summer. Massie was going to be alone all summer because her mom was leaving and Alicia was going with the Fishers to Florida. It was the year that her mom really started disappearing and not caring. She needed someone there and Derrick was deserted her too. Ever since her dad left, Massie has had troubles with goodbyes. She was convinced that when people left, they were never coming back.

She remembers her heels sinking in the muddy soccer field while she and Derrick screamed at each other in the rain.

"You can't just ditch me at the last second." Massie threw Derricks soccer ball at him with all her force.

"Mass, I'm not." He caught the ball easily. He tucked the ball under his arm and steeped towards her. "What's the big deal? I go away every summer."

"You said you weren't going to this year."

"I said I might not. There is a difference."

"Not to me." Massie turned away from him. She started stumbling down the muddy field in her heels.

Derrick grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What is going on with you?"

"I need you this summer. Everyone's leaving me." Tears started coming down Massie's cheeks but you couldn't tell because of the heavy rain. "I need you."

Derrick didn't say anything. He just wrapped her in his arms and didn't ask questions. That's what she loved about him. He never asked about her past and he never questioned her behavior towards certain things. He never once asked why the autumn leaves made her cry or why once a year she sits on her driveway all day. One year he even sat in silence next to her.

In the end, he went to soccer camp. He gave her the sweatshirt and Massie wore it every night. He promised to call every night and he did. Sometimes he even wrote letters because he knew Massie thought they were romantic. He always told her that he would never leave her, but she never really believed him.

She met a friend at the Hamptons, Vicki Thompson. They met at Starbucks when the cashier gave both girls his number on their lattes. They both agreed he was trashy and probably put his number on tons of lattes. After that day, they spent most the summer together. Massie showed her pictures and told stories about Derrick to Vicki until she felt that Vicki was getting too attached to the pictures and stories of her boyfriend. Then she stopped talking about him.

Vicki was nowhere near a best friend to her. They were more like _frenemies_. Vicki was a cruel, mean, rich girl and it did not take long for Massie to realize it. The rude jokes and snips that Vicki made at Massie didn't bother her because she knew how to send them right back to her. They plotted against each other and lied to each other. One time, Vicki even sent Derrick a picture of Massie and the lifeguard flirting. Sure, she was flirting with the lifeguard but Derrick didn't have to know that. After that, Massie ended the little war with Vicki and stopped talking to her.

Massie set the sweatshirt on her bed and began setting pictures up around her room. Pictures of Alicia and her, Derrick and her, her father and her when she was little and a picture of the Harrington family were set along her dresser. Massie took a few steps back and looked at them. Those people were her past. Someone she would never see again. She needs pictures of her future.

She grabbed her purse and took out her first sonogram picture she got this morning. She took all the old pictures off her dresser and set the baby picture in a small frame. That was her future. She would love that baby and never leave it, ever. She would never let it be hurt by others. She would protect it and give it more love than it needed. That was her promise.

She packed up all the things from her past and put them in a box. All the pictures, yearbooks, clothing, gifts, and the butterfly necklace her father gave her, all put into a cardboard box. She didn't want to throw anything away because they were a part of her. They were memories of her life in Westchester, something she never wanted to completely forget.

**Author's note-**

**I haven't updated or wrote in awhile but I'm trying to start again. **

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review, thanks :)**


	5. Years later

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**Derrick**

**16 years later**

Sixteen years later, Derrick had everything. He had his own huge estate, the perfect job, a beautiful fiancé, and his family close by. Some people say he is the luckiest guy in Westchester. Although most of the time, he didn't feel very lucky.

Even though he had everything, it felt like he had nothing. His mother said it was because his life was _too_ perfect. He had nothing to keep him interested. He replayed the same day over and over again. Every morning he would go down the office and work with clients. Then take a lunch break and hang out with his mother and the rest of the family. After that, Vicki and her daughter, Holly, would come over for dinner. Sometimes he would skip dinner with them and keep working. That was the only change in the day. Maybe his mother was right. He needed a change in his perfect life.

Sammy has a different theory. She says it's because he is missing something in his life. Something from his past that he never fully understood or got the whole story too. A person he misses. It's not very hard to figure out who she is talking about.

Ever since she graduated from college and became a physiologist, she has been trying to read people. She would ask tons of questions and try to get into your head. Sometimes it helped, but mostly annoyed everyone.

Derrick started flipping through papers in his office. He was the top retailer in Westchester. His face was on almost every bus bench around. He was known for his funny humor, good looks, and smarts. That is how he sells houses, with intelligence and charm.

Today, he was skipping dinner with Vicki and Holly. It was another late day in the office. Calling clients, scheduling meetings, and paper work. Tons and tons of paperwork. He didn't mind it though. Working kept him from thinking too far in depth about his life and future.

"Derrick, I need your help." Sammy busted through the shut door.

"What now?" Derrick didn't look up from his papers. He was used to Sammy barging in his office whenever she pleased. It doesn't even startle him anymore, before he used to get scared and then yell. Now it's a normal thing.

"Should I wear the blue dress or the green one?"

Derrick didn't even look up from his papers. "When will you figure out that I'm not giving you fashion advice. Ask Tammy, Sue, Mary, or Mildred, someone else besides me!"

"They're busy." Sammy rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm going on a blind date."

"A blind date?" Derrick looked up from his papers and chuckled. "Who goes on those anymore?"

"Women who are reaching their thirties and still single."

"Do I get to meet this guy before you go on your date?" Derrick stopped working and leaned back in his chair.

"It's a blind date!" Sammy exclaimed.

"So, I think I should meet the man before you date him." Even though Sammy was almost thirty years old, he still worried about her. A blind date made him even more nervous.

"I haven't even met him yet." Sammy tossed the dresses over a filing cabinet and took a seat on his leather couch. "We're meeting at the Italian restaurant in the city."

"Sam, he could be anyone. A murder or a criminal, someone with a record."

"I guess we will find out tonight." Sammy picked up her dresses and headed for the door. She never liked when Derrick tried to protect her. Not when she was in high school and not now.

"Blue." Derrick said before she left.

Sammy smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

**Massie**

"Happy Birthday!"

Exactly sixteen years ago, Massie was in the delivery room scared out of her mind. She had her mother by her side the entire time. Still she was terrified. The delivery was painful but what really scared her was the future. How was she supposed to take care of a child? She had no experience with children. Sometimes she found herself crying for Derrick. She knew he would have known what to do. He always did.

She named her daughter, Julia. Julia Stacey Harrington. She wanted Derrick to be a part of something. Lying in the hospital bed, holding her new daughter, she remembered their talk about naming their children. They agreed on the name Julia. It was a perfect compromise between Massie's choice, Juliette, and Derrick's choice, Mildred. She choose Derricks' moms name for the middle name. Stacey had helped Massie through so much. She wanted her part of her child as well.

Once she held her baby girl in her arms things changed. She was not scared anymore. The love she felt when she held her brand new baby girl was something she could never forget. She cried tears of joy and knew that she would never let anything hurt this girl. So, even though she wanted Derrick here with her and their newborn child, she remembered the pain when a father leaves. It would be less painful if he never even met her. Things would be better this way. She was sure of it.

Well, almost sure. When Julia was five years old, she began wondering about her father.

"Mommy, how come I don't have a daddy?" Five-year-old Julia questioned. She had just come back from ballot class. She was still in her pink leotard and tutu. Her golden blonde hair wrapped up in a bun.

"Sometimes girls and boys don't have a mom and a dad." Massie told her.

"Why, not?"

"That's just the way it works." Massie couldn't think of anything else to tell her. She was too young to understand.

Massie could remember Julia lying on her bed crying because she needed a dad. Her ballot class was dancing to the song, "Butterfly Kisses". At the end, the little girls were supposed to run to their dads who stood on the side of the stage. One of the dads told her that she could run to him and at first Julia was fine, but during the recital, she ran off the stage crying.

When Julia entered the fourth grade, she learned that everyone had a mother and a father. There teacher assigned them to make their own family tree. Julia told her friend, Molly, that she did not have a father. Molly told her that it's impossible not to have a father. Everyone has a father whether he is here or not. Massie had a hard time explaining that one.

As Julia grew up, she began taking notice that her father wasn't here. Massie's explanations never did satisfy Julia. She asked questions about her father all the time. The older she got the more complex her questions got.

Now, she was sixteen years old. Standing in front of her chocolate cake with her eyes closed, wishing. Massie always tried to figure out what she was wishing. A boy in school, to hit the lottery, to have a closet full of clothes, or was it a wish for her dad.

Julia held back her long golden blonde hair and leaned in to blow out her candles. Massie and her mother, Kendra, clapped in celebration.

"What did you wish for?" Massie could not help but ask. She asked every year.

"Can't say." Julia took her candles out of her cake. She licked the icing off the bottom of the candle.

"It's good luck to tell someone." Massie tried.

Julia rolled her eyes and started cutting the cake. "Yeah, right."

"Oh Massie, you try every year!" Kendra laughed.

"Can't help being curious." Massie smiled.

"Don't forget mom, curiosity killed the cat." Julia smirked.

It was moments like that-when Julia made a witty re-mark and smirked- she knew that she was Derrick's daughter. She had his sarcastic comments and the drive to win, along with his charisma and sense of humor. However, she also had his temper.

Julia and Massie fought like any other mother and daughter. Usually they fought about her grades or her messy room. Last month, they fought about something a little more serious. It was the first time Julia had demanded answers about her father. Normally, she just asked simple questions, and Massie would answer or she would not. This time when Massie told her to forget about it, Julia's temper blew up.

"Where is he?" Julia pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She always wore her hair up when she was angry.

"Julia, stop it." Massie had a hard day at work that day. She didn't feel like dealing with any of this. Julia just couldn't understand.

"Is he dead? Did he not want me? Is he with someone else?" Julia's voice became louder with every question. "I just want to know."

"I will explain when you're older." Massie couldn't think of any other explanation. She promised herself that she wouldn't lie to Julia about her father. She just would not tell her anything.

"Stop saying that! How much older do I have to be?" Massie could see the tears forming in Julia's eyes.

"I'm through talking about this." Massie turned to walk away. When she heard, Julia whisper something she turned back around. "What was that?"

"He doesn't want me, does he?" Julia started crying.

Massie didn't say anything. She tried pulling Julia in for a hug but she pulled away and ran to her room. She was still angry, hurt, and confused about her father. It was then Massie began to question if keeping Derrick from Julia was the best thing.

After Julia had calmed down, she came and talked to Massie. Julia explained that she just needed to know why her father is not around. Although she didn't want too, Massie explained that her father works a lot and was not ready for the responsibility of having a child. They were young when Julia was born and he wasn't ready.

It wasn't the entire truth but it certainly wasn't a lie.

The questions stopped and Massie had concluded that she had done the right thing. Julia was happy and that was all she ever wanted. She wanted her daughter to be happy and have a loving home, surrounded by people that love her. Although she didn't have a father, she had a mother and a grandmother that loved her more than anything in the world.

**Authors note-**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awile.**

**I hope you all still love the story and I am trying to keep updating all my stories regularly. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Finding Answers

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique. **

**Julia**

Julia lay awake in her queen-sized bed thinking nervously about what she was going to do today. Most of her life, she lay in her bed dreaming about the courage she needed. Today she was finally going to do it. She was going to run away. Well, not actually run away. She was just taking a short road trip without her mother's consent.

After nine years of asking about her father, she decided to take matters into her own hands. It was obvious that for reasons she never understood, her mother was not going to tell her anything.

Yesterday when her mother was out with her friend from work, she snuck into her mother's room (something she knew was wrong, her mother liked her privacy) and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

Her friend, Maddie, came over to help her investigate. Maddies first suggestion was to find out what name was on her birth certificate. Maddie's mother was a nurse at the hospital she was born, so they found it easily. Unfortunately, her father's name was not on there. It was blank. Maddie's mother said that some mothers do not put the father's name because they are not even sure who the real father is. Julia didn't buy that, she could tell by the look in her mother's eyes when she talked about her father. She knew exactly who it was.

So they looked through her mother's room and in a cardboard box were pictures, yearbooks, clothes and other stuff that looked like her mother's high school past. She looked through tons of photos but the same blonde boy kept popping up. Their junior prom pictures, kissing pictures and pictures of them in the yearbook as the "golden couple". All signs pointed to Derrick Harrington.

Maddie pointed out the fact that they had no actual proof. Her mother could have cheated on him with another man that is her actual father and that's why she left. Derrick could have abused her or became a drug addict. There was no way to know.

It wasn't until they found an unsent letter to Derrick Harrington that they knew he had to be her father. The date on the letter was only one week after Julia was born. Why else would she send him a letter? The letter was about her. She had a good feeling. Maddie wanted to open the letter so they could be one hundred percent sure, but Julia refused. Her father should be the first one to read this letter, no matter what it says.

Maddie had her doubts about the runaway plan but Julia was confident. She could sense that this man was her father. She kept his picture under her pillow that night and would pull it out just to check for any resemblance. Maddie was right, she had no actual proof, but she did have a gut feeling and that was good enough.

After she heard her mother leave the house for work, she waited ten extra minutes before climbing out of bed. Today was supposed to be her last day of school, but she had to leave today. If she didn't today then she might never get the chance. Her mom was going to be busy the entire day and wouldn't return home until late tonight. She already planned her trip on the bus and packed her things in two suitcases. She had her outfit ready and made sure she had pictures, yearbooks, birth certificate, and the letter packed in her purse. It was now or never.

**XOXOX**

"I will call you when I get there." Julia hugged her best friend.

"Just be careful." Maddie said. She had tears brimming her eyes. She was always the emotional one.

"I'm going to be fine." Julia released from the hug. Maddie still gripped her forearms. "I promise."

"Should I tell your mom after you leave?"

"No, I left her a note. She will see it when she gets home." Julia released from Maddie's grip and picked up her suitcase. "Bye."

She handed the man her luggage then boarded the bus. She waved out the window at Maddie and for a moment, she felt like running off the bus. What if all of this was a mistake? What if there was a reason her mother kept her dad from her? Certainly, there had to have been a reason. It could be a bad reason, a terrible reason.

All she knew about him was what she read on the internet. He was the star goalie in high school and his team won the championship when he was captain his senior year. He was one of the best real estate agents in Westchester. She found his office number but knew this wasn't something you share on the phone. So she found his home address and planned a trip to Westchester. She also found a couple hotels close by just in case she wasn't allowed to stay with him.

The bus started pulling out and Julia took a deep breath. This was it. This is what she has been waiting for. She was ready after sixteen years of wondering, she was ready to know whether her mom thought she was ready or not. She just hoped her father was ready for her too.

**Derrick**

Derrick laid down on the couch in his suit and tie. He had a tiring day and it wasn't over yet. He still had dinner reservations with Vicki and Holly. They should be arriving soon. He thought about calling to cancel but decided he shouldn't cancel on them again this week.

Derrick turned on his flat screen television to ESPN. He bought the brand new TV three weeks ago but never had time to watch it. He was devoted to his work so he spent most of his time at his office at work or his office at home. Vicki said the TV works fine; she uses it every day while Derrick is in the office.

_Knock, Knock. _

Derrick heard the door but didn't move. Who could possibly be knocking at the door? Vicki had a key and the door was not locked. His family would have just walked in. He listened again.

_Knock, knock. _

Derrick got up from the couch and jogged over to the door. He didn't even look out the window to check who it was. It was five o'clock. It certainly wasn't a murder.

"Hi." A young girl stood at his doorstep. She smiled at him but then quickly looked at the ground.

"Can I help you with something?" Derrick asked.

"My name is Julia Block. I came from Boston because I just needed to find you." The girl pulled out a picture from her bag along with a letter. "I understand if you think this is crazy but I want you to read this."

"Is this about real estate? Are you looking for a house?" Derrick asked. His head was spinning.

"No," Julia shook her head. "I'm your daughter."

"What!" Derrick exclaimed. He chuckled to himself. "That's impossible, you're like fifteen."

"I know it sounds-"

"Is this one of your teenage pranks? How much money did some kid pay you to do this?" Derrick started closing the door.

"Please, wait." She pleaded.

"Sorry," Derrick shut the door.

Before he shut the door, he noticed that the girl had tears coming out of her amber eyes. Eyes that he has seen before, eyes that he saw sixteen years ago. She had Massie's eyes. Massie Block. Julia Block.

Oh, no.

XOXOXO

Derrick paced the living room while Julia sat on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. He would stop pacing every couple minutes to look at her then continued pacing the living room. This was too unreal to be true.

The only thing he was sure of is that she was Massie's daughter. She had a picture of Massie and him when they were in high school. A picture Massie took on his porch swing. No stranger would have that photo. She also pulled out old yearbooks that had all Massie's name and year on them. Lastly, she had her eyes. When he looked at her, he saw Massie. A confident, strong woman with a smile that made your heart melt.

"Can you read this?" Julia spoke up. She handed him the letter but Derrick shook his head. "This will tell us if I'm your daughter, she wrote this letter to you."

"Why didn't you just open it?" Derrick stopped pacing for a moment.

"It seems personal." Julia shrugged. She set the letter on the coffee table then got up from the couch. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Down the hall on your right."

When she was gone, Derrick grabbed the letter and sat down on the couch. Derrick noticed Massie's handwriting right away. They used to write notes to each other in class all the time. Her letters all bunched up together with swirls on the end. It was amazing how much he still remembered about her.

He thinks about her all the time, he doesn't mean too but it seems as though every day something reminds him of her. The scent of her perfume or seeing purple flowers planted in someone's yard. Purple was her favorite color. She loved going on walks around his neighborhood and looking for her favorite kind of flower planted in someone's yard.

One time, Massie found flowers planted in Mrs. Derocks garden. Mrs. Derock was a cranky old woman that lived a few houses down and hated Derrick ever since he put a dead rat in her mailbox when he was ten. His best friend Cam Fisher dared him too and back then, Derrick never backed down from a dare. Anyway, when Massie got mad at him for skipping there date to go to soccer practice for the third time that week, he picked the flowers out of Mrs. Derocks garden and brought them in to school the next day. Derrick can still remember the smile on her face when he handed her the flowers that she loved so much. Of course, Mrs. Derock found out that Derrick had stolen her flowers but since she loved Massie, she let him off easy. He had to cut her grass for the rest of the year while Massie and Mrs. Derock sipped lemonade on the front porch.

After that, Massie and Mrs. Derock became close. Massie would stop down there and keep her company because she was divorced since she was thirty and her kids had grown up and left her. Derrick always asked Massie what they talked about because sometimes she would spend most of her day there. Massie said she was like the grandmother she never had (Massie's moms parents died when Massie was four and she never talked about her dad or his family) and she could tell Mrs. Derock anything. It seemed strange to Derrick that she told all her closest secrets to an old woman instead of her best friend, Alicia, or himself but Massie always said that it was girl problems so she didn't want to talk to him and she couldn't completely trust Alicia or any other high school girl.

The last time he saw Mrs. Derock was two weeks after Massie left. She was his last hope in finding out where Massie had gone. He already asked everywhere in Westchester, besides Mrs. Derock, and nobody knew anything. He knew that she knew, Massie told her everything.

Derrick remembers walking up her porch steps and knocking on the door. He remembers how nervous he felt because whether he liked to admit it or not, the old woman frightened him a little.

"Derrick?" Mrs. Derock answered the door. She held a cane in her right hand. Massie had said that she could walk without it but still liked to use one for show.

"I know you don't like me," Derrick pleaded. "But please, _please_, can you tell me where she went."

"What are you talking about?"

"Massie," Derrick talked through her screen door. "She just left."

"She will come back." Mrs. Derock nodded her head. "She just isn't thinking straight."

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. Derock closed the door. She seemed just as sad about Massie's sudden departure as Derrick. He never went back to her house after that. He knew she didn't have the answers that he wanted. Nobody did.

Now, his answer had stood at the front of his doorstep. Julia said she was sixteen years old and Massie had left sixteen years ago. The pieces seemed to fit a little too well. The only question he had was why. Why did she leave knowing she was pregnant? What if he wasn't the father and that's why she left. Did her mother force her to leave? The questions never seemed to end and nobody knew the answers. Even Julia wasn't sure about anything.

"Did you read it?" Julia came back in. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Do you have your mother's phone number?" Derrick asked.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Let me have it, I think I need some answers."

**Authors note-**

**I hope you guys are liking this story! **

**Sorry it took me awhile!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter is coming up soon! :) **


	7. After all these years

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique. **

**Massie**

_Dear Mom,_

_I took a bus to find my father. Please do not worry. I'll be fine. Call when I can. _

_ I love you, _

_ Julia_

Massie took a few calming breathes. She needed to think about this rationally and not run down the police station like a crazy woman.

This wasn't the first time Julia had tried to run away. When she was six years old, she packed her little pink suitcase and told Massie she was "leaving and never going to the god-awful place they called preschool". Massie just laughed and continued her busy day as a single mother. However, Julia wasn't kidding around, she left when Massie wasn't looking and walked to the bus stop. Massie panicked when she realized Julia was missing. She called her mother and the first thing her mother told was to calm down so she could think better. After she took her mother's advice and took a few calming breathes, she was able to find Julia on the corner of the street at the bus stop. The place you go to run away.

Now ten years later, she is running away again. Massie should have seen this coming, like mother like daughter. Even though Julia didn't know that Massie ran away after she found out about the pregnancy. Running away must be in the family blood. First Massies' dad, then Massie, and now Julia, it must be heredity.

Massie needed to talk to her mom, but she was in Florida for the summer. She didn't want to worry her and she didn't want her mother to know that she couldn't handle her own teenage daughter. Plus, Massie could handle this by herself. The only question is what she is going to do.

Massie began to wonder if Julia even found Derrick. How would she even know his name? Massie purposely did not put his name on the birth certificate so this would not happen. Maybe she looked on the internet, but she would need more information. Google isn't that smart. She must have had help. Maybe she asked Massie's mother and her mother told her Derrick's name.

Massie quickly dialed her mother's number.

"Hello, darling." Massie's mom sounded relaxed. She was probably sitting by the pool, sipping a martini and pretending she was old enough to flirt with the lifeguard.

"Mom, I have to ask you something."

_Beep, Beep._

Massie looked and noticed someone was calling her phone. It was a number out of this area and a number Massie didn't recognize. It had to be Julia.

"Massie, what is it?"

"It's nothing I just wanted to chat and now I have to go. Bye." Massie quickly switched to the other line.

"Hello?" The person was silent on the end. "Julia?"

"Massie?"

"Derrick?" Massie recognized his voice so easily.

For sixteen years, Massie has wanted to hear his voice call her name again. She was also dreading this call and all the questions that came with it.

Massie's thoughts drifted back to Julia. "Please tell me she's okay."

"Oh yeah," Derricks tone of voice changed. "The daughter that I didn't even know I had is fine."

Massie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Is she even my daughter?" Derrick questioned.

Massie gulped. No backing down now. She couldn't try to protect Julia anymore. Protecting her only seemed to hurt her more in the end.

"Her name is Julia Stacey Block and she is your daughter. Born on May 31st 2014 at 8:33 in the morning."

"The year we graduated."

Massie could picture Derrick running his fingers through his hair and wiping his face with the palm of his hand in frustration. Massie could tell that for once Derrick Harrington was speechless.

Tears were forming in Massie's eyes. How could she have let this happen? How did everything get so messed up? Why did she have sex in high school?

She and Derrick could have gotten married in the most spectacular church with all her family and friends. Then they could have had a dozen children and moved to a house outside the city. Massie would be a stay at home mom instead of a single mom. She could have got her happily ever after. . .

Well, that was Massie's fairy tale dream when she was in high school. Massie knew that in reality, Derrick would have left her and hurt her family. Just like her father. Because of him, Massie never trusted anyone. "They always leave you," that's what her mother used to say.

"Please just send her home." Massie urged. She needed Julia to be back home again. She did not need Julia to get attached to him.

"Send her home!" Derrick exclaimed. He was quickly losing his temper. "How can I send my own daughter home?"

Massie knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Let me talk to Julia."

"How could you keep this from me?"

"Give the phone to Julia."

"You're not even going to explain."

"Please." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Derrick had never been this angry with her.

"Massie, she is my daughter and I have a right to see her."

"I just want to know she is safe."

"You don't think she could be safe with me. Do you think I am a dangerous person or something? Is that why you kept her from me?" Derrick sounded like he was pacing around the room, which meant he was angrier than ever.

Massie did not answer. She tried to control her tears but she couldn't. This was breaking her heart.

"I want some answers!"

"I don't have any answers for you!" Massie raised her voice. "I just want my daughter back home with me!"

"And I want a chance to know my daughter." Derrick finally lowered his voice after Massie's outburst. "I can't send away my own daughter that drove miles away just to find me. I promise that when she wants to leave, I will get her a plane ticket and send her back home."

"She hates flying." Massie sniffled. "She likes the bus."

"Sorry I didn't know." Derrick scuffed. "I will tell her to call."

"Keep her safe." Massie whispered but Derrick had hung up.

Massie sunk down to the kitchen floor and gripped the cell phone. She tucked her knees into her chest and cried. How did everything end up so wrong?

**Author's note-**

**This is just a quick update. I have been really trying to write but I have not had a lot time and I have been stuck on what to write. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Ashamed

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique.**

**Julia**

This all still seemed so strange.

It was eight in the morning and here she was standing in her father's kitchen. She slept on the couch last night, even though Derrick had offered to let her sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. Julia didn't want to make him sleep on the couch in his own house, especially since she is the one who dropped by unexpectedly.

Last night, Derrick came back in after talking to her mom and told her that she was allowed to stay. He didn't tell her what her mom said and Julia didn't ask. All she cared about was having some time to get to know her dad. She knew her mom probably freaked out, which is why she hasn't called her mother yet. She will handle that later.

After Derrick had shared the news that Julia is allowed to stay, he told her that they could order a pizza and hang out at home because he had no other plans. Julia knew that was a lie. She heard him talking on the phone to a woman named Vicki telling her that he was sick and couldn't make it to dinner.

Julia wasn't mad that he lied to this woman. She knew that telling this woman -who was probably his date for the night- that his daughter he didn't know he had showed up at his door. It wasn't something you share over the phone and Julia understood that. She thought it was kind of him to cancel his plans to stay with her.

So instead of hanging out with this Vicki woman, Derrick stayed with her and ate pizza while trying to make conversation. They mostly talked about how she found him and then she asked him about his career. Mostly, it was small talk but it was defiantly a start.

Since Derrick was still sleeping, Julia thought she should call her mom but she didn't want too. Her mom was probably waiting by the phone all night for her call. She should care that her mom was worried about her but she didn't. She was the one who kept her dad away from her for all these years. She should have expected this.

When Julia was little, she dreamed about meeting her dad. In her dreams, he was superman and he had to save people's lives all over the world, which is why he never came to see her. She used to tell that to her friends at school when they would ask about her dad. None of the kids at school believed it but Julia didn't care because she believed. She believed that he loved her.

Now she was older and Derrick is no superman. He didn't even know about her, her mother didn't tell him that she was pregnant sixteen years ago. For over half of her childhood, her own father had no clue she existed. She came to find her father to find out answers of whom he was and why he didn't stay. When actually he didn't have any of the answers, only her mother did.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Julia wasn't sure whether or not she should answer so she let it ring. She took a seat at the table and listened to the phone ring over and over again. It didn't seem like Derrick was getting up to get the phone. Finally, it stopped ringing and a woman's voice was on the answering machine.

"Good morning Derrick, this is your mother. I am not sure, why you are not awake, but don't forget about the family picnic this afternoon. Remember your bringing dessert and Vicki and Holly are welcome to come. Call me back, love you, bye."

Just as she, finished Derrick came downstairs dressed in a collared shirt and jeans. Julia mentally scolded herself for not being ready, she was still is her pajamas. She has been up since seven and for the past hour, all she has been doing was snooping around his house.

"I totally forgot about that." Derrick sighed. He must have been listening to the message too.

"I'd like to go." Julia blurted out.

"What?" Derrick noticed her sitting at the kitchen table.

It seemed like he was still getting used to having a daughter in the house. He must have forgotten she was staying here because he had a confused look on his face. Maybe he thought it was all a dream.

"To the family picnic, I would like to go." Julia explained.

"Yeah of course we can go I'm sure they would all like to meet you." Derrick smiled nervously. "I just have to figure out something to make for dessert."

"Don't worry, my grandma taught me how to make awesome chocolate chip cookies." Julia smiled.

**Derrick**

The truth is, Derrick wasn't worried about the dessert. He was worried about what his family was going to think when he showed up with Julia. His daughter that he didn't know he had.

Although he did have a pretty good idea of what would happen. His mother would probably start to cry, Sammy would stand there in shock, and his dad would be disappointed. They would probably think she is the daughter of one of his one-night stands in college. Once they find out, she is Massie's daughter, who knows what they will do.

Besides his new fiancée Vicki, Massie was the only girl he has ever loved. She was his first love and until she disappeared, Derrick thought she would be with him forever.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Massie's sudden disappearance ruined him. He spent most of his senior year thinking of what he did wrong. No girls wanted anything to do with him. They knew he wasn't over the famous Massie Block and no one wanted to be her replacement. Chris Polvert tried setting him up with the catholic school girls that he went out with when he was getting over Dylan but that didn't work. His date showed up in a purple shirt (Massie's favorite color) and ordered strawberry ice cream (Massie's favorite dessert). Everything reminded him of Massie.

It wasn't until his freshman year of college that things started to get better. He left for Brown University and got a fresh start. No one knew him or Massie. Life was perfect.

Now, he is walking through the supermarket with his daughter. Since he had no food or ingredients for cookies, he suggested that they go to the store to buy what they need. Things in his life were already changing. Derrick never cooked, he usually just went out to eat with Vicki, or he goes to his mom's house to eat. I guess that will have to change.

"Mom and I go grocery shopping every Sunday." Julia put a bag of flour in the cart. This is the first time she brought up her mother.

"Oh," Derrick said. It was all he could think of to say.

There was a silence as Derrick pushed the shopping cart down the aisle, following Julia as she scanned the aisle for food. Suddenly, they came across Dylan Marvil and Chris Polvert coming up the same aisle as them.

"Hey Derrick," Chris waved.

Derrick got a nervous feeling in his stomach. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Julia picked up a bag of chips from the shelf. "Is okay if we buy these? There my favorite."

"Sure," Derrick smiled uneasily.

Chris and Dylan exchanged looks. They must be thinking that Julia is too young for him to be dating. Derrick wondered if he should introduce them.

"I'm Julia," Julia introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Dylan." Dylan smiled politely.

"How old are you?" Chris came right out and said it. He winced when Dylan elbowed him in the ribs.

Derrick covered his face with his hands. He had no idea how to explain this. Telling everyone that she was his long lost daughter he had with Massie during their senior year, was not something he wanted to do.

Completely oblivious Julia answered, "I just turned sixteen."

"Wow," Chris responded.

"Well we better get going, come on Julia." Derrick quickly continued down the aisle.

"Bye Dylan, Bye Chris!" Julia called to them.

Derrick couldn't believe what had just happened. Maybe he wasn't as ready for this as he thought.

**XoXoX**

Julia was quiet after they had seen Dylan and Chris. Derrick didn't say anything about it. He was still recovering from that embarrassing moment.

He sat at the kitchen table working on his lab top while Julia made the cookies for the picnic. They had to leave in an hour but she was sure that she had time to finish them.

Julia put a pan of cookies in the oven and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Derrick didn't look up from his computer.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Derrick looked up from his computer. Julia had tears built up in her amber eyes. He didn't know how to answer, but the tears made his heart break. Was he ashamed of her? Is that why he didn't want Vicki, his family or his friends to know who she was? He didn't even realize how much he was hurting her feelings.

Derrick cleared his throat. "Of course not, how could you think that?"

"You didn't tell Chris and Dylan that I was your daughter and it seems like you don't want me going to your family picnic." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "If I'm ruining things for you, I will leave before I make them worse. I'm sorry I came, but you have to understand that I didn't want to wonder who you were all my life."

Derrick closed his laptop. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way because I didn't mean too. You're my daughter and I want you here. I promise that from now on I will tell the whole world."

Julia laughed softly. "Maybe not the whole world."

"Alright we will start with my family."

"That sounds good."

"Alright then, let's get these delicious cookies done and meet the family." Derrick got up from seat and looked around the kitchen. "Tell me what I should do."

Julia smiled which made Derrick feel better that the tears were gone. Things were going to have to change, but they might change for the better. His daughter just might be exactly what he needs to shake up his too perfect world.

**Authors note-**

**Since everyone seems to be enjoying this story, I will be updating this story and working on my new story called A New Beginning. **

**This chapter took me a long time because I kept running out of ideas. I finally figured it all out. **

**I hope you like the new chapter! **


	9. Promises

**Authors note- I do not own the clique. **

**Julia**

Julia was dressed in her floral print dress and her golden blonde hair was curled to perfection. She wanted to make a good first impression. Her mother always told her that first impressions are everything so make a good one.

Nervousness and excitement filled her stomach. Part of her wished that she could call her mom and ask her what she should do. What if these people don't like her? Her mother would know how to handle this situation. She hated admitting it but she missed her mother.

Derrick's phone started buzzing on the dashboard of his car. While he was driving, he picked up his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," He said and made a left turn down the road.

Julia wanted to tell him to stop talking on the phone while he was driving, but she bit her tongue. It could be an important call.

"I know, I'm sorry." He sounded mad. "I have been a little busy."

Julia could hear a woman yelling at him through the phone. She looked down at the plate of cookies on her lap and pretended not to listen.

"I can make it up to you." Derrick pulls into a driveway.

There are a couple other cars here, which makes Julia even more nervous. She's unsure whether she should get out of the car and decides against it. The woman on the phone is still yelling.

"Dinner tomorrow at six," Derrick sighs. "See you tomorrow, bye."

He hangs up the phone and unbuckles his seat belt. Julia does the same and gets out of the car.

The house is nice and cute. It has a porch swing and there are purple flowers planted in front of the house. Compared to her apartment in Boston, this house was huge. Bigger than Derricks house and his was pretty big for someone who lives alone. It seems like a dreamland with mansion sized houses and expensive cars. Julia was not used to this. This dreamland must be where her mother grew up.

She always wanted to ask Derrick where her mother lived when she was young. Julia guessed she lived in one of these mansions, but her mother never talked about her past. How could her mom leave this kind of lifestyle?

Derrick is already walking up towards the door. "Come on, Julia."

How can he not be terrified? Julia feels like she is going to throw up in those purple flowers. She takes a deep breath and follows him to the door.

Derrick opens the door and a woman comes running to greet him. She is older, probably in her fifties and Julia assumes this must be his mother. Julia hides behind Derrick, scared of what she is going to say. She seems like a lovely woman, but Julia doesn't trust it.

"Your Grandma and sister are already here." She gives Derrick a hug, not noticing Julia. "Dylan and Chris are coming, later. Where is your dessert?"

Derrick moves aside to reveal Julia standing there with a plate of cookies in her hand. Julia tries to give a small smile while Derrick introduces her just like he promised he would. "This is my daughter, Julia."

His mother gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "Derrick, don't joke with me."

"I'm not, Ma." Derrick takes a deep breath and Julia knows this must be hard for him to explain to his family. "She's my daughter."

Julia decides to introduce herself since Derrick isn't doing the best job. "I'm Julia Block."

Right after Julia says her name, Derricks mother starts to cry. She reaches over and touches one of Julia's curls. "I knew it. You have your mother's eyes."

**XoXoXo**

After Julia's grandmother stopped crying, they went to the back yard and explained to the family the story of Julia Block.

Surprisingly, Derrick did most of the talking. It was a big change from him at the supermarket with Dylan and Chris. He told his family about how Julia found him and came knocking on his door. That he called Massie and told her that Julia could stay with him as long as she wanted too. His family didn't ask many questions, they listened in shock as Derrick explained. It seemed like her mother had a close relationship with Derrick's family. They seemed to love her.

Dylan and Chris came just in time to listen to the story and they were happy to find out that Julia was not Derrick's very young girlfriend. Also they were one of the few who now knew that mysterious story of why the famous Massie Block fled the city. It seemed that her mother was popular at her school, so why did she leave?

It must have been all because of her.

There was no other explanation. Her mother fled the city because she wanted no one to know about her. Knowing this, made Julia a little sad. Why didn't her mother want her to meet all these wonderful people?

Derrick finished the story and everyone was quiet. They all stared at her in shock that something like this could happen.

Julia's great-grandmother broke the silence. "I'm happy I have the chance to meet my beautiful great-granddaughter."

Julia smiled and hugged her. "I'm happy too."

"Now let's eat, Derrick be useful and start up the grill."

**Derrick**

Julia seemed to fit in with everyone. Derrick wondered to himself why he was afraid to tell anyone in the first place. Most everyone was comfortable with Julia being there and wanted to get to know her.

The only person that seemed upset was his sister, Sammy. She didn't say anything to Julia and barely spoke to anyone else. It seemed like she was about to cry at any second.

Acting on his big brother duties, Derrick pulled her aside to talk to her in private.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Derrick asked. "Is it about that blind date you went on?"

"No, that was great." Sammy talked quiet.

"Then what is it?"

"You really have to ask," Sammy started to cry now. "Massie was like my big sister and I needed her. She left us and now we find out that she kept the biggest secret of all from us. How could she do this?"

"I don't know." Derrick didn't have any answers to give her.

"Why did she leave without telling us?" Sammy cried harder.

"I don't know."

"That's my niece out there and she is already a young adult. We missed her growing up, heck we missed her entire childhood."

"I know," Derrick started to get mad.

Didn't Sammy know that he already knew all of this? After all, Julia was his daughter and he missed her childhood. He just didn't like to think about it. He wanted to appreciate the time that he had with her now and then figure out the rest later.

"Massie owes us some answers and so does Julia."

"Look, don't blame Julia for any of this. She had no idea and we should be happy that she had enough courage to come and find us. None of this is her fault." Derrick started to walk out. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Sammy sniffled. "I know it's not her fault. I'm just upset."

"I understand," Derrick sighed. "Let's just try and have a good time."

They walked back outside and Sammy sat next to Julia to introduce herself. Instantly they began laughing at Grandma Rose trying to figure out how to use the new stereo. Thank god, Sammy doesn't stay upset for very long. She just needs someone to talk too and then usually she is okay again. Massie used to have calm her down all the time.

Thinking about Massie still made his heart ache. Sammy was right she owes everyone answers. Massie never did anything without a reason and Derrick spent many sleepless nights trying to figure the reasons.

**XoXoXo**

It was three in the morning when Derrick heard his cell phone ringing on his bedside table. Groaning, he reached his arm over to check the caller ID. Once he saw Massie was calling him, he immediately answered.

"Why are you calling me at three in the morning? What's wrong?" Derrick rubbed his eyes.

"I just-" Massie sniffled, "I'm worried."

It sounded like she had been crying, her voice was shaky and her breathing was off. A part of Derrick felt bad for her because he hated the sound of her crying, even today the sound broke his heart. He knew he shouldn't feel bad because Massie brought this on herself and he should be angry at her.

"Couldn't you wait until morning to talk?" Derrick pretended that the sound of her crying didn't break his heart to pieces. He wanted to stay angry with her.

"Sorry, Julia hasn't called me once and I just remembered calling you in the middle of the night when I was sad and I thought. . ."

Derrick remembered in high school Massie would call him when she couldn't sleep because she was home alone and she thought people were breaking into her house, or when she had a fight with Alicia or her mother. He never used to get mad when she called, but that was such a long time ago. How could Massie think that things were the same between them.

"What did you think? That I was going to comfort you and make you feel better." Derrick snapped.

"Your right, I don't know what I was thinking. I haven't been thinking right at all. I want things back to normal." Massie sobbed into the phone.

"Normal? When was normal? When you hid my daughter from me, or when you and I were together?" If Massie was going to call him at three in the morning then he wanted answers from her.

"I was just trying to protect her!"

Derrick started to lose his temper. What was Massie protecting her from? Derrick would have stuck by Massie's side and they could have raised their daughter together. She ruined that and she caused this giant mess.

"Did you think I would hurt her?"

"You don't understand." Massie whispered.

"Then make me understand, Massie. Please help me understand all of this because I sure as hell have no idea what you were thinking!"

"You won't understand because you have never had someone you love just walk out of your life and make you feel like they never cared about you at all!" Massie cried.

Even after spending so many years with Massie, Derrick had no idea who she was talking about. Although whoever it was, they broke her. Didn't Massie realize that she did the same thing to him?

"What did you think you did Massie?"

Massie was silent on the other end. He must have got to her by what he said. After a couple minutes of silence, Derrick heard the line go dead.

**Author's note-**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**Also I will be posting a new chapter of my new story A New Beginning in the next couple of days! So go check out my newest story! Thanks **


	10. The boy next door

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique.**

**Julia**

It has been three weeks since Julia had shown up at her father's doorstep. Things have already changed, in a good way for once. The awkwardness between her and her father had gone away. She finally felt like she was starting to have a father in her life. He never even mentioned her leaving, except when her mother called. Her dad always took her mother's calls. Julia hasn't spoken to her since the night before she left for Westchester.

Julia was not sure what kept her from dialing her mother's number. Her cell phone was lost, but she could use her father's phone. She just didn't want too. She was still angry with her mother for keeping this part of her life from her. Now, she realized that she was not just kept away from her father. She was also kept away from his wonder family.

Over the past three weeks, Julia hung out at her grandmother's house while Derrick was at work. Julia's grandparents were amazing and they told great stories about her dad. A few times, she wanted to ask about her mom, but decided against it. It was still too soon to bring up her mother.

When they had dinner with Derrick's fiancé and daughter a couple weeks ago, that was the first time since she got here that she didn't get a warm welcome. They were awful and Julia can't even believe that her father would even consider marrying this woman.

"_Well, this is the unknown daughter you told me about." Derrick's fiancé said when Julia joined them at the dinner table. _

_Derrick was taking them all out to dinner. Julia was running late because she was with her grandmother. To be honest, Julia was trying to get out of going to the dinner all together but her grandmother convinced her to go. _

"_Hello, I'm Julia." Julia forced a smile. _

"_Julia this is Vicki and her daughter Holly." Derrick introduced them. _

_Dinner went downhill from there. Derrick never noticed Vicki or Holly's rude re-marks at her. She sat there uncomfortable, watching her father fall for an awful woman. They even held hands on the dinner table while they sipped their wine. Julia had to look down at her plate to keep from vomiting. _

_After dinner, Julia and Vicki used the restroom and as they were washing their hands, Vicki decided to inform Julia about the wedding. _

"_So, how long do you plan on staying?" Vicki looked at Julia through the bathroom mirror as they washed their hands. _

"_I haven't really worked it all out yet." _

"_Me and your father will be getting married soon." Vicki dried her hands on a towel. "August 2__nd__ to be exact." _

"_I heard," Julia wiped her hands on her dress and headed towards the door. She wanted to get away as fast as she could. _

"_Call your crazy, insane mother." Vicki grabbed Julia's arm so she couldn't leave. "You're father says she is freaking out and the last thing I need is Massie Block back in Westchester. If you want to leave, I will gladly pay for your bus ticket."_

"_My mother is not crazy," Julia yanked her arm away. "And I'm not going anywhere." _

**X0X0X**

Julia and her Grandmother sat on the porch, drinking pink lemonade on a warm summer day. The sun was shining and there was a soft breeze blowing, it was a beautiful day. She sort of felt bad for her dad that he had to be trapped in his office on a day like this. He was always working. 

"Does my dad have vacation days off of work?"

Her Grandmother started to laugh. "I don't think your dad knows what a vacation is."

"Why does he work so much?"

"Well, he doesn't have much else to do." Her Grandmother said, truthfully. "Until you came along."

"That's not true, he is getting married." Julia grimaced when she mentioned the wedding.

From the look of disgust on her Grandmother's face when she mentioned the wedding, Julia could tell that she wasn't happy about the wedding either. This could be a good thing. If her father's own mother didn't like her then surely he wouldn't marry her.

"Wipe that look off of your face, the wedding will go on."

"What?" Julia was confused. How did she know what she was thinking?

"I already tried to tell him that this girl was after his money and nothing else."

Crap. There goes that plan. I guess she would have to accept the fact that her father is going to marry a witch. Although that means that Vicki will be her stepmother. Knowing this made her feel sick all over again.

To change the subject, Julia started asking about the rest of the family. She loved hearing stories about her father and his siblings when they were young. They were always so happy and fun.

Right in the middle of a story about Sammy's dead hamster, a shirtless boy jogs past their house. He looked good, _very_ good. His skin was tanned and his abs were perfectly defined. They didn't have boys like this in Boston.

"Jake," Her Grandmother waved at him. "Why are you back so early?"

The boy, Jake, started walking up towards the porch. Julia started to feel nervous, what was her grandmother doing? She could feel her face getting red just looking at him.

"California is not for me," Jake laughed.

"Oh yeah, I told you that before you left."

"I know, I know I should have listened to my smart neighbor."

Julia was about to faint. He lived in the house next door. Was he going to take a jog every day? Maybe she should stay inside. He was beautiful though, especially up close where she could see the sweat glistening off him.

"This is my granddaughter, Julia." Her grandmother introduced her.

Jake held out his hand for Julia to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Julia smiled and shook his hand. No words were coming to her right now.

"Let me get you a glass of lemonade," Her grandmother got up and left.

Jake sat down in a chair across from her. "So are you Vicki and Derrick's daughter or something?"

Julia was hoping to sit in uncomfortable silence until her Grandmother came back, but I guess he liked to talk. She was going to have to find courage to talk to him. Talking to boys was not this hard in Boston.

"I'm Derrick's daughter, he didn't know about me. My mom is Massie Block, they were together in high school, and then my mom got pregnant and ran away to Boston. I live in Boston, but I traveled by bus to get here and to find my dad. Vicki is not my mom." Julia rambled.

"Interesting," Jake chuckled.

If Julia's face wasn't red before, it was now.

"I'm guessing that's why I have never seen you before," Jake said. "I would have remembered a beautiful girl like you."

Julia smiled. She loved Westchester even more now. Great family and a cute boy across the street, life couldn't be better.

Why did her mother think this place was so bad?

**Derrick**

It was another late night at the office. He had to order dinner from his office and call his mother to see if Julia could stay there until later tonight. His mother and Julia sounded a little too happy when he told them he wouldn't be home. They seemed like they were up to something.

Derrick didn't want to say anything because he had a secret of his own. He called Sammy during his lunch break and asked for her help with a present for Julia. Of course, Sammy happily agreed. They spent an extra long lunch break working on her gift.

Finally, he was finished with his work for the night. It was only eight, but that is four hours over time. He was stressed, tired, and he still had to pick up Julia from his parents house.

On his drive over to his mothers, he began to wonder how Massie handled raising a child alone. It could not have been easy. She must have a job, and how do you balance a child and a job. Derrick was having trouble doing it and Julia was sixteen. How did Massie handle the stress of a newborn, or when Julia entered the "terrible twos"?

Derrick was proud of Massie for raising such an amazing daughter. However, he missed all of the moments of Julia as a child. That was something that no matter how many times Massie apologized she could never take back. He didn't even have pictures.

When he got to his mother's house, he saw his daughter and the boy who lived across the street sitting on the porch. They looked like they were playing cards and laughing, a little too close.

Derrick got out of his car and loudly shut the door to get their attention. It didn't work, instead they started fighting over cards. He could hear his daughters laugh from the driveway.

"So, what's going on?" Derrick cleared his throat as he stepped up on the porch.

They both stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction.

"Nothing sir," Jake sat back in his seat, away from Julia.

"Okay," Derrick nodded. He wasn't sure what to do in situations like this. "Well, let's get going."

Julia smiled at Jake. "It was nice hanging out with you today."

"I was thinking that maybe I could pick you up tomorrow and we can hang out again. I know this cool place just outside the city." Jake suggested.

"That sounds great," Julia smiled brighter.

Derrick ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near this boy. He didn't know whether to forbid her to see him or not say anything at all. His mother must have set them up.

Maybe he should call Massie tonight. She might know what to do.

**XoXoX**

"Oh my gosh!" Julia shouted. "This looks amazing."

"In case you want to stay and not sleep on the couch. Or for when you come back and visit." Derrick smiled.

For the past week, Derrick and Sammy have been working on turning Derrick's empty upstairs room into a place for Julia. Derrick had hired someone to paint the walls and put in brand new hard wood floors. They also bought her a double bed so she didn't have to sleep on the living room couch anymore. Sammy had filled her dressers and closet with new clothes.

Julia had tears in her eyes when she looked around at her new bedroom. "This must have cost a lot of money."

"Not really," Derrick lied.

For the first time since she got here, Julia ran up and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They released from the hug and Derrick left the room so Julia could try on some clothes and get ready for bed.

Derrick shut the door in his own bedroom and picked up his cell phone. He needed to call Massie, they had not spoken in a week. Even though Massie was unfair to him by leaving him out of his daughter's life, Derrick was not going to do the same thing to her.

"Hello," Massie answered.

"Hi Massie, how are you?"

"Fine," Massie answered.

There was silence on the phone. Usually Massie was asking when Julia would be home and if she had enough to eat. Things seemed different this time.

"I understand," Massie, sighed. "You need time with your daughter. If she wants, she can stay until the end of summer then she has to come back to go to school."

"Then what?" Derrick questioned.

"I don't know, that's all I know right now."

"I guess it's a start," Derrick said.

"What do you mean by that?" Massie snapped.

"Julia met a boy," Derrick changed the subject.

"Really! Was he cute? Does she like him? Was she blushing?" That got Massie's mind away from Derrick's comment.

"I don't know," Derrick ran his fingers though his hair. "I don't think she is old enough to date."

"She's sixteen," Derrick could picture Massie rolling her amber eyes.

"Exactly, too young."

"Julia is a stubborn girl, I think if you tell her not to date him then it will only push her to do it even more. I would just let her go, but keep a close eye on her."

Derrick was thankful for Massie's advice. He was uncomfortable with Julia dating, but agreed with Massie that he should leave her alone about it.

"Thanks, Mass."

"Anytime, Harrington."

**Author's note-**

**I hope you guys like this update! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Also don't forget to check out my new story called A New Beginning and my Christmas story called Christmas with the Harringtons! **

**Thanks for reading and for all the support! **


End file.
